Férias Imprevisíveis
by Sarah-Lupin-Black
Summary: Tão esperadas férias! Mas será que férias com os marotos vão prestar?
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Olha eu aqui de novo! Com um surto meu. Hehehe. Essa fic realmente foi um surto. Eu estava fazendo uma prova. Acabei ela em menos de meia hora. Tava sem nada pra fazer quando lembrei que se fosse a Monnique (uma miga minha) ela estaria continuando a fic que ela tah querendo fazer. Então veio a luz. Como estou prestes a ficar de férias veio a idéia de fazer uma fic em que os marotos e as personagens de Um Amor para Sirius Black (minha fanfan) estariam de férias. A história se passa nas férias do 4º para o quinto ano. Espero que gostem e mesmo que não gostem, comeeeeeeeeeeeentem! carinha de cachorrinha molhada na chuva em véspera de natal sem nada pra comer Huahuahua. Vou deixar de Enrolação e começar logo a fic. Bjao.

* * *

Cap. 1 – Saindo de Hogwarts

Lily foi a primeira a acordar. "Pra variar um pouquinho" pensou ela, irônica. Pôs-se a observar as amigas. Sarah dormia toda encolhida, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábio. "Decerto sonhando com o Sirius." Inesperadamente a imagem de um certo maroto de óculos, com olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos extremamente bagunçados veio à sua mente. "Cruz Credo! Nem saindo de férias esse Potter me deixa em paz!". Balançou a cabeça e tentou espantar esses pensamentos. Voltou a observar as amigas. Karol dormia completamente diferente de Sarah. Toda esparramada na cama, com os cabelos negros desgrenhados contrastando com a pele branca. (N/a: Branca de neveeeeeeee).

-Trio interessante o nosso. Uma ruiva, uma loira e uma morena. Poderíamos nos chamar de as Panteras. – pensou ela em voz alta.

-De que Lily?

Lily se voltou com um pulo. Sarah estava parada observando-a, divertida.

-Deu pra falar sozinha foi?

-Que susto Sarah! – disse ela arfando – Não estava falando sozinha. Só estava comentando que nós três parecemos com um trio de espião de um filme chamado...

-... As Panteras.- completou Karol

Lily levou o segundo susto em menos de cinco minutos.

-Que que é? Ta todo mundo me dando susto agora é?

-Desculpa Lil. Não resisti.

A ruiva suspirou.

-Ok, ok. Vou logo tomar meu banho antes que eu leve outro susto.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, todas estavam prontas, inclusive Alice, que tinha acordado durante o banho de Lily. Saíram do dormitório, cada uma com suas malas flutuando estrategicamente ao lado de suas donas. Lily vinha na frente com um vestido verde-esmeralda e uma sandália rasteira da mesma cor.Alice com uma calça capri e uma blusinha lilás junto com a sandália branca. Karol com uma saia preta, blusa laranja e uma bota curta. E Sarah com uma calça jeans branca, uma blusa rosa (N/a: pra variar...) , um tênis branco e um boné da mesma cor com detalhes em rosa. Estava muito atrapalhada coma bagagem, até que ela se cansou e com um feitiço, fez elas ficarem do tamanho de um pomo-de-ouro e colocou no bolso. Quando chegaram lá embaixo, encontraram os marotos. Alice foi encontrar o namorado Frank. Karol foi falar com Remo, a quem ela estava "dando em cima" desde o começo do ano. Lily e Sarah ficaram sozinhas, mas Tiago e Sirius trataram de aparecer. Tiago foi logo falando:

-Bom dia meu Lírio do campo!

-Mau dia Potter! E só pra relembrar. É EVANS, Potter. E-V-A-N-S. Quer que eu escreva?

E assim continuou a discussão.

-Vamos sair daqui – disse Sirius pegando na mão de Sarah (sem perguntar) e a levando rumo ao salão principal.

No meio do caminho Sirius a abraçou pela cintura (de novo sem perguntar...).

-Hey!

-Vai me dizer que não gosta, Sarinhah (N/a: Intimidade...) – sorri pra ela de um jeito maroto.

Ela se limitou a bufar. "Esse sorriso dele sempre me desarma" pensou ela.

-Você está linda hoje, sabia?

-Estou? Hoje? Acho que você se enganou. Eu _sou _bonita, aliás, sou linda, e sou sempre.

-Depois eu sou o egocêntrico...

-Eu estou convivendo demais com você... – disse ela maneando a cabeça

Sarah sorriu. Sirius passou a observá-la. Há alguns dias ele se pegava pensando nela, observando seu rosto. Pra ele, ela era perfeita. Os olhos cor de mel quase da mesma cor dos cabelos dourados, a pele branca que ele tanto admirava. A verdade é que ele já sentia algo por ela, mas, como um bom maroto, nunca iria admitir.

-Por que está me olhando com essa cara de idiota? – perguntou ela.

Sirius se recompôs e respondeu:

-Cara de idiota não! Estava apenas analisando que você é perfeita para mim. Imagine como seriam perfeitos nossos filhos?

-Filhos? – ela corou levemente – E quem te disse que eu vou ter filhos com você, Sirius? – perguntou ela o encarando.

-Ter filhos comigo seria uma honra Sarinhah. – disse ele, convencido.

Ela revirou os olhos. Sem nenhum aviso, Sirius ficou de frente para ela e empurrou a garota, prendendo-a na parede.

-SIRIUS BLACK! ME SOLTA AGORA!

-E porque deveria? – perguntou ele, cada vez mais perto.

-SIRIUS, NÃO!

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto e logo em seguida selou seus lábios com os da garota. Ela tentava de separar dando soquinhos em seu tórax, mas assim que ele aprofundou, ela não resistiu e se entregou ao beijo.

* * *

-Lily, não quer ir até o expresso na carruagem comigo? – perguntou Tiago, abrindo um sorriso galante.

-Não! E é Evans, Potter.

-Tudo bem senhora Lílian Evans Potter, já que somos casados mereço um beijo de bom dia, né? – deu um selinho na ruiva e saiu correndo.

-EU TE ODEIO, POTTER!

-Eu te amo, Lil! – gritou ele em resposta.

* * *

Tiago andava calmamente pelos corredores quando viu uma cena bem estranha. Sirius prendendo Sarah na parede e a beijando. A garota retribuía, mas parecia que ela não tinha concordado muito.

-A festa ta boa aqui, não?

Imediatamente, os dois se separaram. Aproveitando o momento de distração de Sirius, Sarah deu-lhe um tapa que ecoou por todo corredor, e saiu bufando em direção a Tiago.

-Ai, doeu, sabia? – falou Sirius, massageando o rosto.

-Então atingi meu objetivo, Black.

-Black? – perguntou e começou a caminhar em direção a garota.

-Achava que esse era o seu sobrenome. – virando com a varinha apontada pro maroto disse: - E não ouse se aproximar de mim, porque eu não vou hesitar em te lançar uma azaração.

Tiago, pra pirraçar o amigo, abraçou a amiga pela cintura. Ela retribuiu o abraço. Sirius fechou a cara e passou a caminhar a passos duros.

-Acho que o cachorrinho ta com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes, eu? Não me faça rir, Pontas!

-Unh...Então você não se importa se eu beijar ela né?

-O QUE? Você não se atreveria!

-Ahn... se ela quisesse...

Sirius já se preparava pra pegar a varinha quando as garotas chegaram fazendo barulho. Nesse momento passou uma certairritação pela cabeça de Lily, ao ver Tiago abraçado com Sarah.

-Nova namorada Potter? – perguntou Lily

Mais que rapidamente ele soltou Sarah que, se Karol não a amparasse, ia cair no chão.

-Lily! Não, não. A Sarah não é minha namorada não. – disse ele, coçando a cabeça, desconcertado.

-Traíra! – gritou Sarah numa cena cômica, em que todos gargalharam, menos Sirius que continuava emburrado. – Então é assim, não senhor Potter? Você me faz juras de amor e depois me troca por essa...essa...essa RUIVA!

Lily corava cada vez mais, Tiago arregalava os olhos enquanto, Sirius fazia uma guerra mental entre rir e não rir, enquanto Sarah, Karol e Alice se matavam de rir. Depois desse acesso que tomou conta das três, Sarah disse:

-Não esquenta Lily, o Tiago é só meu irmãozinho. Ele é todo seu, pode deixar. A ruiva ficou da cor de seus cabelos enquanto Tiago sorria. Ela foi se juntar a Sirius, com a cara fechada e caminhando isoladamente. Em algum ponto do corredor a ruiva tirou alguma coisa do bolso. Só que Sarah viu, para seu desespero.

-LILY! DEVOLVE MEU CHOCOLATE! – e saiu correndo atrás da amiga que se desesperava tentando achar uma desculpa.

Nessa altura, os amigos, até Sirius, morriam de rir. Sarah lançou um _Petrificus Totalius _em Lily e passou a andar à sua volta.

-Lily você me decepcionou – falou ela com uma cara séria – Você pegou o meu chocolate! – a expressão se tornou de desespero.

-Quem mandou você comprar meu preferido? – disse a ruiva com dificuldade

-Foi você que começou comprando aquele recheado com mousse. – os olhos da loira brilharam. (N/a: Merliiin, finjam que eu não escrevi isso certo? To doida...)

-Garotas, não vão brigar por um chocolate! – disse Sirius, abraçando Lily pra ciúmes de Sarah e Tiago.

-Ele tem razão. Mais eu ainda quero o recheado com mousse. – disse a garota voltando a se abraçar com Tiago.

Estavam caminhando normalmente quando Amos Diggory, um estudante da Lufa-lufa chegou.

-Olá garotas.

-Olá Amos. – disseram as quatro em uníssono, que rapidamente engataram um papo animado com o garoto, deixando os dois marotos enciumados. Chegaram ao salão principal e se despediram do amigo. (N/a: Aleluia! Achei que não ia chegar nunca...).

-Vejamos... hoje eu quero comer doce! – disse Sarah, feliz

Mas que rapidamente em sua frente apareceu várias variedades de doce.

-Você sabia que isso dá muito trabalho para os elfos Sarah?

-Eles gostam disso Lily.

-Mas é desumano!

-Não vou discutir com você – disse a loira, pegando um pedaço de pavê.

Comeram em silêncio. Depois de comer, todos foram pegar as carruagens. Sirius foi o primeiro a entrar em uma delas. Os marotos já se preparavam pra entrar também quando Sarah pediu:

-Será que eu posso ficar sozinha com o Sirius? Quero conversar com ele.

-Olha lá o que vai fazer com meu amigo einh? – disse Tiago com um sorriso malicioso.

A garota corou.

-Pode deixar, Ti.

A garota respirou fundo e entrou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - exclamou ele num tom muito grosseiro.

A loira se irritou.

-Eu vim aqui pra me desculpar, Black, mas já vi que cometi um erro! – virou-se para sair, mas sentiu uma mão forte se fechando sobre seu pulso e a puxando levemente.

-Desculpa, Sarah. Eu to nervoso. – disse o maroto, meio desconcertado.

-Hun... acho que sou eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas, fui muito grossa com você. Aquele tapa doeu mesmo?

-E como doeu... – falou ele, massageando o local atingido

-Desculpa de novo.

-Ta desculpada. Eu realmente não vou poder te pedir desculpas pelo beijo, porque simplesmente o adorei – e com um movimento rápido, fez a garota se sentar em seu colo.

-Sirius! Mas bem, não achei ruim.

-Então que tal a gente dar outro só pra formar uma opinião mais concreta? – disse o garoto se aproximando com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo! – ela corou levemente e começou a se afastar, tanto que quase perdeu o equilíbrio, o que fez com que Sirius a segura-la mais forte e a puxar a menina para que não caísse. Digamos que isso rendeu uma ótima, pelo menos para Sirius, distância entre eles.

-Te salvei! – disse ele, roubando um selinho dela.

-Sirius! – exclamou Sarah, estreitando os olhos.

-Mas bem, onde vai passar as férias. – perguntou Sirius mudando bruscamente de assunto.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei. As garotas vão lá pra casa e a gente vai viajar. Mas desconfio seriamente que seja pra casa de praia. E você?

-Também não sei. Vou pra casa do Tiago.

-Não vai passar em casa?

-Não. Quanto mais tempo longe da minha "adorada" família melhor.

-Mas por que essa inimizade entre vocês?

-Eles me consideram a ovelha negra da família, por que fui o único membro da família que entrou na Grifinória. Minha família foi, e desconfio que será, toda Sonserina.

-Sinto muito.

-Não sinta. Eu também não gosto muito da família Black, tirando a Andrômeda, que definitivamente não parece uma Black.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre os dois. E ficou assim até chegarem a Hogsmeade pra pegar o expresso. Saindo da carruagem, Sirius foi acompanhando Sarah pelo expresso para que encontrassem um vagão. Mas no caminho, bom, encontram o alvo preferido das azarações dos marotos: Severo Seboso Snape.

-Olha que lindo! – disse o sonserino, zombeteiro – O mais novo casal de Hogwarts.

-Aposto que você adoraria estar no meu lugar não, Seboso? – falou Sirius, abraçando a menina pela cintura.

Snape fez uma careta como se estivesse passando muito mal e disse:

-Olha Black, me poupe de suas gracinhas. Não me misturo com traidores do próprio sangue.

Sirius já tinha a varinha apontada para Ranhoso, quando Sarah o impediu de enfeitiçá-lo.

-Snape, porque você tem tanta inveja do Sirius? Ah não, não gaste suas palavras. Eu mesma respondo! Um: Ele é bonito. Dois: Ele é melhor bruxo. Três: Ele joga quadribol. 4: Ele é sempre rodeado de garotas e cinco: Ele tem amigos. Então porque você não vai cuidar da sua vida e se esforça em imita-lo? Quem sabe você não seja mais feliz.

O rosto do sonserino já se contorcia em fúria.

-Vai pagar pelas palavras, Darnley! – retirou a varinha das vestes enquanto a loira fazia o mesmo.

-Ah! Festinha e ninguém me chamou? Tsc, tsc.. É Sirius esperava mais de você – disse Tiago, que acabara de chegar, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Potter! Black! Larguem já essas varinhas! – gritou Lily que chegava com o rosto furioso.

-A não ser que eu esteja enganado, Evans, você não é monitora, e muito menos professora. Então, você não pode mandar a gente baixar as varinhas. – disse Sirius

A ruiva se desconcertou, mas não demonstrou. Snape aproveitou a distração dos grifinórios e apontou a varinha despercebidamente para Tiago e murmurou :"Diffindo". Lílian viu o que o sonserino tinha feito, apontou a varinha para o mesmo e gritou: "Expelliarmus!"

O feitiço atingiu Snape em cheio e foi jogado com violência na parede do vagão.

Tiago, Sirius e Sarah ficaram em estado de choque.

-Não falem isso pra ninguém! Entenderam? – disse a ruiva e logo depois entrou dentro de um vagão.

Tiago ainda olhava meio confuso para Snape e para o vagão onde Lílian tinha entrado até que ele "se tocou" e abriu um sorriso.

-Essa ruivinha me ama! – disse ele entrando no mesmo vagão da ruiva.

-Vamos embora, a presença do Snape me enoja. – falou Sarah, fazendo uma careta e indo para o vagão com Sirius

-Adorei o jeito que você me defendeu. Então você me acha bonito, né, Srta. Darnley? – falou Sirius, sorrindo pra ela.

-Odeio admitir, mas você é realmente bonito.

O moreno sorriu.

-Como se eu não soubesse... mas é bom ouvir isso.

Sarah revirou os olhos. "Como ele pode ser tão convencido? Mas bem que ele não mente..."

Chegaram à cabine e procuraram um assento. Tirando o imprevisto que ocorrera mais cedo, a viagem transcorreu tranqüila. Não demorou para chegarem à estação Kings Cross. As garotas retiraram os feitiços da bagagem e Sarah voltou a se atrapalhar com ela. Resolvido esse problema, eles saíram do trem. Enquanto se encaminhavam para a barreira, viram Snape de longe e ele não tinha uma expressão muito amigável... Uma por uma, as garotas foram atravessar a barreira que dava para o mundo trouxa.

Avistou os pais logo à frente ajudando Lily e Karol com as malas.

-Sarinhah! – exclamou o senhor Darnley, sorridente – Como foi esse ano minha linda?

-Ótimo, papai! – respondeu ela de volvendo o sorriso e abraçando o pai.

-Tá bom, mas eu acho que tenho direito de abraçar a minha filha também, não Henry? – falou a mãe da garota, puxando a filha para um abraço. – Já que matamos as saudades, acho que podemos ir não?

Antes de ir embora, Sarah ainda deu uma última olhada para trás, encontrando o sorriso de Sirius. Desviou o devolveu o sorriso e saiu da estação, juntamente com os pais e as amigas.

N/a: Aê! Acabei esse capítulo! Finalmente! Então, vocês que tão lendo (se é que tem alguém lendo esse troço) comentem por favor! É importante ver o que vocês estão achando para eu melhorar. Beijinhux!


	2. Surpresas

Capítulo 2 – Surpresas!

Sarah entrou em casa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O que um ano fora de casa não faz... Mas ela se preocupou pouco com isso. Estava muito curiosa. Queria saber onde iria passar as férias.

-Vão se instalar meninas. Mas só tirem das malas o necessário. Amanhã bem cedo sairemos. – disse Mellanie, a mãe de Sarah

-Por falar nisso, pra onde a gente vai mãe? – perguntou a filha

-Depois te digo – Mellanie sabia que a filha era curiosa e adorava pirraça-la. Se encaminhou pra cozinha

-Ahh... – Sarah olhou o pai e sorriu – Papai, você não quer me contar pra onde a gente vai?

Henry Darnley sorriu, a filha era realmente curiosa. Por que não irritar a esposa um pouquinho não?

-Bom...a gente vai para...

-NEM PENSE EM CONTAR HENRY DARNLEY! – Gritou Mellanie da cozinha

-Hun...certo querida... – respondeu o marido com um sorriso amarelo

-Ahh mãe! – gritou Sarah em resposta

-Nada disso só amanhã!

- Droga... – a garota sai da sala com as amigas em direção a escada que levava em direção aos quartos e enquanto à subiam iam tentando imaginar pro onde iriam.

-Quem sabe a casa na França? – indagou Sarah

-Não faço a menor idéia Sarah...afinal não sei nem quantas casas a família Darnley tem! – disse Lily

-Sabe que nem eu sei tudo? Mas isso é injusto! Ela sabe que eu sou curiosa e ainda faz isso! – reclamou a loira, logo depois sentando em uma das três camas de solteiro que tinham sido colocadas no quarto dela em vez da de casal.

-Eu acho melhor a gente trocar de roupa pra gente fazer alguma coisa.

-Ah também acho, e eu jah to com um pouco de fome... – falou Karol alisando a barriga

-Ta, a gente se veste e depois faz um lanche.

As meninas foram uma a uma indo no banheiro e trocando de roupa. Depois de alguns minutos as três desceram para ir na cozinha.

-Mãe, tem alguma coisa pra comer antes do jantar?

-Pega alguns sapos de chocolate e divide com as meninas.

-Certo... – a garota abriu um armário de cozinha e pegou um número considerável de caixas de sapo de chocolate. Voltou a sala e se sentou no fim da escada junto com Lily e Karol.

-Hm...a gente nem teve tempo de conversar direito hoje ne?

-Nós não temos muito o que conversar mesmo...

Um silêncio tedioso se instalou entre elas até que Lily o quebrou:

-POTTER!

As duas outras meninas olharam pra ela e desataram a rir.

-Depois diz que odeia ele...-disse Karol entre risadas

-Tadinho dele Lil, o garoto não fez nada e você fica difamando o coitado. – falou Sarah

-Vocês não tão entendendo! O Potter ta ali! – apontou em direção a porta. Ainda rindo, Sarah e Karol se viraram para a porta e ficaram espantadas. Sarah foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque.

-Tiago?

-Bom, eu acho que esse ainda é o meu nome... – disse o maroto de óculos, sorridente.

-Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou enquanto abraçava o amigo – Minha mãe não me disse que você vinha...aliás, ela não me disse nada – falou ela aumentando a voz na última frase pra mãe ouvir – Imagino que se você está aqui...-olha por cima do ombro dele e avista Sirius parado com um sorriso "a lá Sirius Black" pra ela.

-Oi Sirius.

-Oi Sarah. – o moreno olha pra ela de cima a baixo e dá um sorriso malicioso, logo depois a abraçando. Motivo? As três estavam de short curto, coisa que não é comum ver em Hogwarts...não é de se admirar que a loira corou furiosamente enquanto retribuía o abraço.

-É né? Só cumprimenta os amigos e se esquece do tio... – falou Alan Darnley, tio de Sarah, que estava encostado na porta com a esposa ao lado revirando os olhos.

-Não seja por isso...oi tio. – disse ela sem se mover, no que Alan estreitou os olhos enquanto Sarah ria e dava um beijo no rosto do tio.

-Oi linda, como vai?

-Bem e você?

-Melhor agora que vi minha sobrinha! Mas cadê minha querida cunhadinha? Ah! Mell! – e foi cumprimentar a cunhada que acabara de chegar. Sarah cumprimentou a tia e passada todo esse momento de abraços, apertos de mão e tudo mais, todos os presentes foram para a sala de estar.

Sarah, Lily e Karol sentaram em um sofá de frente para Henry, Mellanie, Alan e Helen. Sirius e Tiago sentaram-se em duas poltronas que ficavam ao lado dos dois sofás. Passado um minuto de silêncio, Alan perguntou:

-Sarah, seu cabelo escureceu?

-Não, por que? – respondeu a menina pegando inconscientemente no cabelo.

-Nada não, achei que você tinha ficado mais inteligente...– e logo depois começou a gargalhar junto com Henry, Tiago, Sirius, Helen, Lily e Karol mesmo que essas últimas tentassem esconder o riso. Mãe e filha cruzaram os braços, estreitaram os olhos e coraram de raiva, provocando mais gargalhadas. Henry abraçou a mulher e disse:

-O Alan tava brincando, não é Alan? – olhando significamente para o copo de suco que estava prestes a explodir.

-Tudo bem, agora – Mellanie olhou para o relógio – vão tomar banho garotas, os O'Connor (sobrenome tirado de "Um Gato entre os Pombos" da Agatha Christie) e os Pottervem jantar. – terminou o que dizia com um sorriso estranho para Sarah, no que a garota fica estática e arregala os olhos.

-O que? Eu não acredito, você ta brincando não é?

-Não. Alguma coisa contra os O'Connor?

-Contra OS O'Connor não, mas contra UM O'Connor sim!

-Ainda de implicância com o Ryan?

-Não é implicância mãe, eu não suporto ele! E parte disso é culpa sua, quem manda me empurrar pra ele?

-Eu não te empurro pra ele! Só acho que vocês formam um casal bonitinho...

-Ah nem vem! – e continuaram falando enquanto Sirius, irritado, perguntava a Lily quem era o tal Ryan O'Connor.

-É um garoto aí que segundo a Sarah fica dando em cima dela descaradamente. Ela não poupa "elogios amigáveis" pra ele. Por que Black? – perguntou a ruiva desconfiada.

-Nada, só não tava entendendo bulhufas do que elas tão discutindo...

-Dá pra parar com essa intimidade com a MINHA ruiva? – disso Tiago só pra Sirius ouvir

-Pode deixar Pontinhas...não vou roubar a ruiva de você não! Apesar dela ser bem gata... – respondeu ele com um sorriso levando uma cotovelada de Tiago

-É claro, ela nunca iria preferir você a mim, e além do mais, você já ta de olho em uma certa loira não é?

Sirius não respondeu. Voltando a discussão de mãe e filha:

-Pai cadê o apoio moral por sua parte?

-Er...hun...tá, sinceramente eu também não gosto dessa liberdade que ele ACHA que tem com a Sarah!

-Issoéciúme Henry! – retrucou a esposa

-Ah e o que que tem? – abraça a filha – É a minha única e amada filha, você acha que eu vou deixar aquele garoto metido a conquistador ficar se jogando pra cima da minha filha?

-Viu? – disse Sarah com um sorriso triunfante – Mas a mais interessada nessa história toda sou eu, não acham que é melhor perguntar a minha opinião?

-Pode falar – falaram os pais ao mesmo tempo

-Bom, já que seria extremamente deselegante desmarcar o jantar, eu só não precisaria comparecer. Vocês inventam uma desculpa qualquer. E se tiverem com dificuldade eu mesma invento!

-Nada disso, marcamos pra hoje justamente pra você estar junto!

-Mas mãe... – tentou argumentar a menina

-Você vai e ponto final!

A loira, morrendo de raiva, se levantou com os punhos fechados, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto batendo a porta sendo seguida pelas amigas logo depois. Mellanie por sua vez somente suspirou e foi rumo a cozinha junto com Helen, deixando os homens sozinhos.

-Certo, não vamos mentir. Estamos todos curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer naquele quarto. E é simples resolver essa questão. É só ir para o quarto ao lado, que por coincidência é o meu, fazer um feitiço de transferência, outro para ouvir o que elas estão falando e pronto! – Henry finalizou a franse com um sorriso – De acordo?

Bastou um sorriso como resposta. Os quatro subiram as escadas e entraram em um quarto bem grande. As paredes era pintadas num tom claro de salmão. Encostado na parede um armário cor marfim bem claro de seis portas. Na parede ao lado uma penteadeira organizada com escovas, presilhas, aplicadores de maquiagem, batons, sombras, rímel, lápis, e tudo o que se deve ter numa penteadeira feminina. Uma porta fechada dava acesso ao banheiro. A cama de casal dossel com colcha branca com detalhes em salmão combinando com a pintura. Uma cômoda ao seu lado que continha uma luminária e dois livros intitulados: "Quadribol através dos séculos" e "Feitiços e poções de todos os tipos". Uma grande porta de vidro dava acesso à sacada. Henry fez sinal para os marotos se sentarem.

-Agora – faz os dois feitiços e em segundos o quarto das meninas fica visível, mostrando uma Sarah furiosa – vamos ao show.

Lily estava sentada em uma das camas ao lado de Karol enquanto Sarah andava de um lado para o outro abraçando um ursinho cor-de-mel.

-Sarah...o que exatamente você tem contra o Ryan?

-O que exatamente eu tenho contra ele? – a voz da menina aumentando perigosamente - ele _simplesmente _é insuportável! Tem aquela imagem de santo, mas não é, já percebeu que eu não quero nada com ele mas continua insistindo! Ele é egocêntrico, insuportável, idiota...

-Ta bom, ta bom, a gente já entendeu! – falou Karol pra interromper a amiga

-E Sarah, acho melhor você largar o ursinho, se não é capaz de ele ficar sem cabeça... – disse Lily, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir

-E você ri?

-Eu não to rindo...

-Ah ta bom, finjo que acredito – falou Sarah e logo depois jogou o ursinho na amiga.

-Hey!

A loira sentou na cama junto com as amigas.

-Ele pelo menos é bonito?- perguntou Karol

-Depende do que você acha bonito. Ele não é feio. É a melhor descrição que eu posso fazer. – respondeu ela. Depois de um tempo Lily falou:

-Você ta apaixonada né Sarah?

A menina nada respondeu. Enquanto no quarto ao lado...

-O QUÊ? MINHA PRINCESINHA APAIXONADA? Ah mais se eu descubro quem é o desgraçado! – gritou Henry dominado pelo ciúme

-Hey, calma lá ó furioso pai ciumento! Se você sentar é capaz de descobrir. E eu sou tio dela, e nem por isso fico aí me roendo de ciúmes

O loiro suspirou e sentou na cama mas logo levantou pois a mulher acabara de chegar.

-Henry será que dá pra me ajudar lá em baixo? Não vou fazer tudo sozinha não! E nem os elfos tadinhos...Ah, e, Alan, a Helen ta te chamando.

-To indo – e logo depois saiu do quarto.

-Já vou. – Henry parou diante dos meninos e disse – Fiquem aqui e se ela disser quem é vocês me avisem certo?

Os garotos concordaram com a cabeça fazendo Henry sorrir e sair do quarto logo em seguida. Tiago e Sirius voltaram a prestar atenção no quarto das meninas.

-Hm...bem, eu não sei se estou apaixonada sabe? To confusa. Mas depois digo quem é. Por que agora eu tive uma idéia ótima! – falou Sarah com os olhos brilhando maldosamente. – Seria desse jeito: Eu daria a impressão de ta interessada nele, e como eu conheço minha mãe muitíssimo bem, eu sei que ela vai deixar a gente, eu, vocês, os marotos e ele sozinhos na varanda...eu aproveitaria e..daria um fora nele! – disse a menina sorrindo

-Sarah...você é cruel! – falou Lily depois de refletir por alguns segundos. A loira riu.

-Certo, me ajudam a escolher um vestido? – perguntou Sarah, já empolgada.

-Isso é difícil, levando em conta a quantidade de vestidos que você tem...

-Não, até que vai ser fácil...eu estou gorda! – retrucou ela indo para frente do espelho e se analisando.

-Gorda? Gorda? Se você é gorda eu sou obesa, Sarah! – falou Karol, irritada.

Continuaram a discutir essas coisas de garota. Os marotos não demoraram muito lá pois também tinham que se arrumar, afinal o jantar prometia.

* * *

**N/a: Aê! Aleluia, terminei...já tinha metade do capítulo escrito...mas minhas outras fics e meu blog, além de outras coisas tomaram meu tempo. É, acho que o outro sai mais rápido. Aliás esse seria um capítulo único, o jantar taria incluso nele. Mas achei melhor dividir o capítulo. Hum...aí vão as respostas das reviews:**

**Dessinha McGuiller**: Oi! Eu também amooo os marotos! Tem garotos mais perfeito? Bem.../corando/ acho que sou uma autora malvada que deixa suas leitoras esperando...Sua curiosidade diminuiu agora? Eh..ainda bem que vc gostou. Continue lendo sim? Bjux!

**Flavinha Greeneye**: Oie! Eh...eu tbm gostei dessa parte. Bem típico deles. Eh, eh refletida em mim sim...cora Ah, eu quero deixar o foco variando bastante entre eles. Quero dar igual destaque. É mais sobre os marotos em geral a fic. Hm...jah tenho uma beta agora, mas agradeço a proposta viuh? Bjinhuss.

**Mah Clarinha**: Oi, digamos que eu AME o Sirius desde a primeira vez que eu vi ele no Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Ai ai.../suspiros / E vc parece que gosta de Remo neh? Huahuahua...eu to tentando dar um jeito de ele aparecer. Por causa da lua cheia ele não poderia ficar um mês ou mais com eles no local das férias. Mas vou tentar dar um jeito de levar ele nas últimas semanas ou uma coisa assim. Que bom que vc tah gostando! Continue lendo certo? Bjus

**22K**: Que bom que vc gostou. Brigada mesmo! Bom, não postei mtu rápido..mas acho que o outro vem mais rápudo. Hehehe, bjux!

**Mayara**: Ainda bem que vc gostou. Tava com medo de que ninguém gostasse da fic. Eh, tah aí o cap. novo. Bjus

**Tainah**: Oww, tadinho do Ti. Ele não é um palerma (só de vez em quando), só ficou meio abobalhado. Hehehe...é, a resposta da Sarah veio assim bem rápido, também adorei ela. Bem feito pro Snape safado! Eh, a prova tava bem fácil, enquanto eu escrevia a fic o fiscal tentava olhar o que eu tavq escrevendo...falta de privacidade tremenda! Hehehe...tah aí o cap. novo. Bjs!

**Gabizinha Black**: Mininaaa! Quanto tempo! Vc eh das minhas, ama o cachorrinho neh? Sim, eu não desisti da Um Amor para Sirius Black não...eu to reescrevendo ela. Jah postei o 1º cap. alias...ah com certeza, vai ter mtas cena do Sirius. Mas vou tentar colocar na média com as do Tiago...Eh...entaum tah aí o cap. Bjaum!

**Ai ai.. fiquei tão feliz quando vi as reviews! Brigada mesmo gente, isso me dá motivação pra continuar escrevendo. O próximo cap vem mais rápido, tenho quase certeza, afinal já tem parte dele esrito. Continuem lendo e comentando viuh? Bjus!**

**N/Beta: Sister querida! Bem, não há muito o que dizer. Tá ótimo. Mas assim... Esse capítulo é quase todo sobre você, espero que esse seja mesmo o propósito...**

**Acho também que o pessoal (e eu inclusive) gostaria que vc explorasse mais Lily e Tiago.**

**Mas tá ótimo, já pode postar!**

**Beijinhuuus!**

**E desculpe a demora**

**Bia Black!**

**N/a 2 : Bem queridos..eu realmente explorei mais S/S do que T/L nesse cap. No próximo tbm vai ser assim..ainda mais pq eh meio difícil fazer um T/L com eles no quarto ano.. o Tiago ainda eh muito galinha... Mais prometo que no capítulo 4 vai ser bem mais Lily/Tiago..**

**Beijinhos,**

**Sarah Lupin Black**


End file.
